Redemption of the Cursed
by ShadowCelest117
Summary: On the fateful day of Sasuke's leave, Naruto sneaks out of the hospital and returns to the Valley of the End to think on what's happened in his life. While on his way back, he encounters someone thought to be dead. Naruto x Tayuya
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the series Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it all.

(A/N) I know the summary sucks, so sue me. Anyways, this was a spur of the moment idea I got from watching the 'Retrieve Sasuke' arc again in my spare time. From what I have seen on here, it hasn't been done yet and it's a pretty unusual pairing.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dusk settled early, draping the forest with cosmos of smoldering red galaxies among golden fireworks and plum smeared jades of sunless silhouettes. Timber giants stood silently, stretching tired limbs that were thickly weighed down.

The sun was setting in the distance, hidden shadows drawing out from where they hid at midday. Musky greens were swathed among tired silvers, banishing the illustrious forest browns and blues that had been painted earlier when the wind had swept the chilling fog up and away. High, upon the top reaches of the valley that leapt vertically from the waters below, sat a solitary figure, draped in dusk's fingers, where azure shone dully amid the darkness.

The cool summer breezes nipped at his back, harshly reminding him of what had occurred earlier that day and what had yet been faced. The smoldering red star was extinguished moments later, allowing his twin, a luminous disk of the Heavens manifestation, to slowly begin its course, as flickering splinters of crystalline radiance danced beyond her deadened warmth. How lonely the form appeared, alone at twilight hours, graced only with the condolence of a quarter moon that spoke no words, but could only gleam her celestial knowledge.

He had been sitting there for a good amount of time, contemplating on what had happened, what will happen, and what he was going to do. The boy was so deep in thought, he didn't recognize the familiar chakra signature drawing nearer by the second. Only when it had landed a few feet away at the opening of the forest did he realize it was his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

For the second time that day, the Gondaime had sent Kakashi out to retrieve Naruto. Earlier, Nara Shikamaru had informed her that the blonde was missing from his hospital room when he had gone to visit. Kakashi had a slight hunch of where he had gone, but dismissed it considering it was out of Konoha territory. When there had been no word from Iruka or Gai, who Kakashi had asked for help, he decided to take matters into his own hands and check. 

No sooner had he exited the vast ocean of timber had he caught sight of the blonde, crouched and looking at what had been called 'The Valley of the End'. The boy had an unreadable expression on his face, obviously reliving the events that had occurred. The silver-haired Jounin held sympathy for the boy; he had lived a rough life being the vessel of the demon beast, Kyuubi, but now he had been hurt in a way that couldn't be mended by time alone. He had been emotionally scarred by this betrayal, as had many others. Even if Sasuke came back, things wouldn't be the same.

The Jounin jumped up and sat in a tree, giving the blonde a few more minutes alone to himself. The entire time, Naruto hadn't shifted an inch from his position. When the moon had finally rose to its peak and enshrouded them with it's celestial light, Kakashi decided it was time to leave. He jumped back down and walked over slowly, giving him time to acknowledge his presence. The Jounin stopped when he was behind the boy and laid a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" We best be getting back now Naruto, or Gondaime-sama will have my head. I promised to have you back before midnight, so I'm cutting it short."

Naruto stood, still staring at the valley in deep thought. Only when Kakashi shook his shoulder did he realize what he was doing.

" Are you alright, Naruto?"

" Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. I'm fine, just… thinking."

* * *

They were already on their way back, going at a leisurely walking pace, when his sensei finally asked what was on his mind. 

" What, exactly, were you concentrating on for so long?"

" Earlier…"

He took on a look of understanding and focused back on what laid before them in the blanket of darkness night had draped over the forest.

" Oh… Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

For the first time that horrid day, Naruto smiled at him. It wasn't one of his fake smiles that he used as a mask for his emotions, but a genuine smile.

" No, it's alright. I think… I think it'll all turn out okay when it's all over."

This caught Kakashi's attention fast, curiosity of the blonde's logic setting in.

" And what made you come to that conclusion, Naruto?"

" Because… I'm still here aren't I?"

That confused the Jounin for a second, before he understood what the boy was talking about.

" Ahh… so you're saying that because Sasuke didn't kill you, you still have hope that he's in there somewhere?"

He grinned up at his sensei. " Exactly."

Kakashi smiled down at his student and ruffled his blonde hair. " You put a lot of thought into that, didn't you? That's a first…"

" Hey! Just because I rush into a fight doesn't mean I don't think rationally when it comes to life."

" That may be true, Naruto, but you put too much faith in people. Remember that a ninja must keep his emotions in check in battle. Do you understand why?"

The blonde stared at him dumbly for a while, so he just continued with his lecture.

" Because the enemy can use them against you. Jeez Naruto, didn't you pay any attention in the academy?"

He smiled sheepishly at Kakashi before taking an immediate halt. He glanced around in circles for a second before focusing to the East of where they were standing. Kakashi was dumbfounded at his student's actions, not knowing what to make of it.

" Uhh… Naruto? Is everything alright?"

The blonde turned back to him, talking in a casual yet hurried pace.

" Yeah, everything's fine. You mind waiting here for a second? Okay? Good. I'll be right back."

Before Kakashi could even protest, he was already out of sight. He leaned against a nearby tree, looked towards Heaven, and let out a content sigh.

_' Why do I even bother with your legacy, Yondaime? He is much more trouble than he's worth. That kid's got five minutes before I hunt him down again.'

* * *

_

' _I'm sure I felt that come from around here somewhere, but who could it be?' _

Naruto was now dashing through the forest, going towards a faint, and not very stable, chakra presence that was resonating. He had felt it back there with Kakashi. It started out as a tingling in the back of his mind that wouldn't go away but he had no idea what it was until he locked onto it.

' _I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei didn't sense it, but then again I barely did myself. It was just a small amount of chakra, not enough to do a jutsu but enough to signal anybody nearby of their presence. But why would somebody be doing such a thing?'_

He skidded to a halt and his eyes went wide in open shock at what laid before him. The forest was completely eradicated in the area; trees were bent, cracked, and destroyed, whole ones even pulled up by the roots. Most seemed to have been cut clean in two by a monstrous attack.

As Naruto was surveying the area with disbelieving eyes, the faint pulsation of chakra brought him out of his trance. He rushed towards where the beacon was coming from, jumping over crushed lumber and ducking under the ones inclined. On the opposite side of where he came through the clearing, he found the owner. Only one word came to the minds of both Naruto and the one emanating the chakra signature when they saw each other.

_' Shit.'

* * *

_R&R Please. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. So are flames, I need a good laugh.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the series Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it all.

(A/N) Well, here's chapter 1, opinions may vary since I went a bit OOC. I'm still considering over different ideas for when they get back to Konoha, so I have no idea what the finished 'project' will be like. Ah well, Read and bring me your criticism.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sure, they both were thinking the same word in unison, but for two totally different reasons. Naruto's reason was because he couldn't believe the size of the tree on top of the girl in front of him. Tayuya's was from seeing an enemy pick up her signal instead of one of her fellow Five.

You see, the chakra resonating from her was a special technique modified for sending out a distress call for the Sound Five if they were in trouble, which wasn't very often. Even so, it was designed so no one would care about such a meager amount being projected. In other words, she was pissed and slightly depressed that it was the blonde 'dipshit' that had found her instead of her teammates. Oh, how she remembered his childish taunt…

* * *

" Y-You're still alive!" Naruto exclaimed while pointing down at her, stupefied. He hadn't expected to find ANY of the Sound nins they had chased, especially her. He had heard everyone made it back, so he figured she was dead, as the rest of them were. 

She laughed bitterly, and then grimaced at the amount of pain it caused.

" Not for much longer though…" Tayuya replied. The tree was crushing her chest, making it even more difficult to talk. She was struggling to breathe as it was.

Her words snapped him out of his surprised state and started a nervous laugh.

" Heheh. Yeah, a tree on top of you doesn't help much, does it?"

He could tell by the way she rolled her eyes that if she could have, she would have hit him for pointing out the obvious way too much. The blonde could have sworn he heard her mutter 'dumbass' under her breath.

Naruto, being, well… Naruto, decided to try to strike a conversation.

" So… Shikamaru managed to do all this?" he questioned, motioning to the surrounding area.

She snarled, remembering what had happened wasn't exactly the best of memories.

" No, the bastard with the lazy look and black hair didn't, if that's who you're referring to. He got help from that blonde Suna bitch who controls the wind with a giant fan. If it weren't for that whore and her fucking ferret from Hell, I would have killed the prick. Thought he was so smart, well brilliance almost got a kunai driven through his heart."

Naruto, also being one to make fun of people as often as possible, decided to get his money's worth.

" Alas, you got you're butt kicked and now here we are, with you trapped under a tree, dying. Oh, the irony." He couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that spread across his face like the plague when she sent him a glare.

" Oh shut the fuck up, it doesn't look like you did any better from here. I'm guessing the great 'Avenger' eluded your grasp, eh? Serves you right… dick." It was Tayuya's turn to smirk as he glared daggers at her. Still, she couldn't help to wonder how he was already moving after sustaining so many injuries.

" How are you already up and about within such a short amount of time? Mind telling a dying girl your secret? Not like word will travel far you know with how I can't move anything below my neck… And I'm pretty damn sure I've got internal bleeding."

The blonde inwardly cringed. He didn't expect her to refer to her wounds so easily when it's painfully obvious she won't last even a few more hours, even more so to her since she's feeling the affects of the fractured bones and blood loss. Did she really not care if she was dying? Naruto shook his head.

' _She's the enemy, what should I care? Why am I even still talking to her? Ah, what the hell. I'll get a good laugh out of her 'scared shitless' look when she sees my Kyuubi form.'_

" You really want to know? It won't be pretty."

She nodded. He smirked.

" Heh. Remember, I warned you."

He closed his eyes and started to channel the Kyuubi's chakra, letting it flow free through his Tenketsu, creating a red, demonic aura around his entire being. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing the first stage, where the aura is so strong it's visible to the naked eye. When it started changing his physical attributes, her mouth dropped open in awe, and slight fear. He opened his eyes; crimson slits met cardinal irises. He flashed her a toothy grin, revealing his pointed canines.

" So, what do you think of…" Naruto paused. He would rather not tell her it's the Kyuubi even if she was about to kick the bucket.

"… My Demonic bloodline?"

She stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Unblinking with mouth slightly agape, marveling at how despite looking so ferocious, his eyes held a deep sorrow. Naruto mentally noted the liquid crimson seeping from the corners of her mouth; she had either almost bit her tongue in half or really did have internal bleeding.

' _The tree must've crushed her ribcage…' _

When he waved a clawed hand in front of her face, she broke out of the immediate shock and feigned a mocking scoff.

" I-It's not THAT impressive. You should see Sakon and Ukon when they use the 2nd level of the Cursed Seal, they look like actual demons, not your cheap imitation."

' _Although they sure as hell don't have a feeling of pure bloodlust and hate radiating off of them when they're_ _transformed.'_ Tayuya added mentally. _' But why do his eyes seem so… gentle? Who am I talking to here?'_

He stood there, stunned by her lack of fear_. ' She's not afraid? Damn, that's a first.'_

After coming out of his stupor, he allowed the chakra return back to it's inner sanctum, reverting him to normal and leaving only the lightened whisker marks. He waved a dismissing hand at her remark.

" Ah, it doesn't matter. I'm sure I could kick whoever you just said's ass anyways."

She gave a caustic snort. " Yeah right. Like a dipshit such as yourself could harm one of the Sound Five."

He growled low, giving off a fickle of the Kyuubi's chakra to prove his point. " I have a name, you know! And it's not dumbass, asshole, dick, or dipshit!"

She smirked; how she loved getting under people's skin and annoying the hell out of them. " And I don't really care what it is, because you'll always be a dipshit to me." She stated matter-of-factly.

" Tch, whatever… slut." He grumbled the last word to himself, but she managed to catch it.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" She screeched.

He covered his ears and winced at the sheer volume of her voice.

" Damn… Not so loud, I'm right next to you. How can you yell anyway with that tree? And I called you a 'slut'. If you're gonna keep calling me names I'll do the same."

Her left eye twitched.

They had a minute of awkward silence, which Naruto took to regain some of his hearing and think things through thoroughly. The gears in his head started to shift and turn as it finally registered that she was from the Sound. Which in turn meant she knew the way TO the Hidden Sound Village. Which in turn meant she knew where Sasuke was heading and if there would be any traps. Besides, she seemed like good company compared to some of the others. A real tension breaker such as himself; you know, except for the excessive swearing.

The silence was shattered when an idea struck him.

" Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

She turned her head, eyed him curiously, and then looked back towards the opposite side of the demolished area. She was still pissed off at the fact he called her a slut.

" What is it…?"

" You were molding that chakra as a signal to get help, right?"

She nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement.

" Well then, I have a deal for you. If I were to say, get that huge tree off you and maybe get you some medical attention, would you help us take down that snake bast- err, Orochimaru?"

She looked up at him in complete shock and blinding rage.

' _Is… Is he serious? He actually thinks I would betray Orochimaru-sama for my own survival? He has got to be the biggest dumbass I have ever met! He should know just from an academy that we would give our lives for our villages before we would abandon them. Is he even a fuckin' shinobi?'_

The blonde heard her mumble something inaudible so he crouched down next to her.

" I didn't quite catch that…"

" Fuck you…" She hissed back.

Naruto merely shrugged.

" Ah well, was worth a shot I guess."

Standing up, he started to walk back to his sensei with his hands behind his head.

" See you around; if you manage to make it out of there, I mean."

He had made a sudden halt five paces from her in his stroll to Kakashi when he caught sight of a tiny glint in the distance. Curiosity catching the best of him, he turned his head towards the direction, squinting his eyes to survey across the distance. In a flash, multiple kunai came barreling out, directed at both of ninja. Caught off guard and not able to think of a rational decision in time, Naruto made his move. That night, blood was spilt.

* * *

R&R Please. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. So are flames, I need a good laugh. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the series Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it all.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

" Ow… I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

" You saved me… Why?"

" Uh, I didn't want to end up with a guilty conscience later for not doing something?" It sounded like he was directing the question towards himself.

She stared at him for a second, blinked, then looked away.

" …Whatever."

' _SCORE! She bought it.'_

Naruto was now lying on his side in front of Tayuya's upper half, with a kunai driven through his right shoulder and another through the back of his left thigh. He hadn't actually meant to save her, it was more of an escape route from being turned into a pin cushion by several dozen kunai; it just so happened that diving to his right was the only possible action that involved living. He figured they didn't throw as much her way since she was already immobile and unable to defend herself.

Reaching behind him, Naruto gritted his teeth as he removed the kunai from his thigh. Sitting up, he attempted to reach for the one in his shoulder but failed miserably from his arms being too short. Growling in frustration, the blonde stood.

" Come out and fight me fair, you bastards!"

Tayuya sweatdropped.

" You Dumbass! Do you really believe they'll-"

She stopped as three shinobi with Sound forehead protectors started to walk out into the clearing.

' _I can't believe they came from the same village as me… Wait just a fucking second!'_

" Why did you assholes aim for me? I'm from the same fucking village, you know!"

When they started chuckling, Tayuya finally noticed these weren't the regular Sound soldiers. She had only seen these shinobi once. They were wearing what looked like Konoha ANBU attack gear but instead of magenta it was black. All of a sudden, an emotion hit Tayuya that she hadn't felt in years; anxiety.

" We know exactly who you are, Tayuya of the Sound Five."

Naruto looked back at her and noticed the terrified expression on her face.

" What? Do you know these guys?"

" W-Why would he send the STAS… You don't mean…"

Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

" STAS?"

" They're Orochimaru-sama's Special Tactics and Assassination Squad; Special Jounin elite who usually work on the sidelines of battle, being the support for Sound troops within the shadows. They also execute disposing of Sound ninja corpses and the assassinations for the Sound involving lords, heads of ninja clans, and traitors… But if they're here, then-"

The captain of the squad, from what Naruto could tell, interrupted while looking at Tayuya.

" You have assumed correct. Orochimaru-sama sent us to dispose of those of the Sound Five that were inadequate to accomplish their mission. Unfortunately, you're the only live one we have encountered. There is no point in mourning for the loss of your comrades, you will soon join them in the afterlife for being a failure in the eyes of his Excellency."

' _Not even her village wants her back? Damn, that blows POW tactics right out of the water.'_

He then turned to Naruto.

" And I wasn't informed to expect crossing paths with the great demon vessel who damaged Orochimaru-sama's new container so badly. We shall finish what your Fourth Hokage and Sasuke-sama wasn't able to do, putting an end to the Kyuubi once and for all."

Naruto blinked twice, bent down next to Tayuya, and started in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, maybe it's the way he talks about killing me as if it's an offhand comment like discussing the weather or what I had for breakfast, but I'm getting the slight feeling that these guys are out of my league. I think we should get out of here, how about you?"

When he didn't get a response, he turned to his side and looked down at her. Her eyes were blank, lifeless.

'_Well, that doesn't help me much.'

* * *

_

Tayuya's scope on reality was slowly shattering, leaving her with a black void of emptiness… Loneliness…

For the first time in a long time, she felt like crying.

_' That's all we ever were, failures. Tools that he would dispose of as soon as we outlived our usefulness. We were his puppets to manipulate, to control to do his bidding… Just pawns in that sick bastard's game. I told myself over and over ever since I received that damn curse I was expendable, and yet… it still hurts to know that he threw us away. It just harshly reminds me that my life meant nothing to anybody._

_Sakon… Ukon… Jiroubou… Kidoumaru… Our futures… Our lives were destroyed when we received these Cursed Seals. He promised us ultimate power, more than anyone could ever imagine. We foolishly accepted it… And in the end, that power was just another lie also…'

* * *

_

With the redhead in a state of delirium and him being surrounded by three 'Angels of Death', Naruto could think of only one thing to do at the time.

" _Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!"

When the smoke cleared, the obliterated forest area was packed with shadow replicants. In response, the three shinobi jumped back and were performing handseals of their own.

" If you had listened to the girl, you would know that quantity can do nothing for you boy."

All three stopped on the tiger seal.

" _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_!"

The entire battlefield was covered in a thick, white haze in an instant from the clones' rapid dissipation.

As they popped out of existence, the replicants created a smokescreen to cover his actions from the attackers. The blonde done a quick Kawarimi switch and replaced Tayuya's broken body with a clone Henged to look like her.

' _That should buy us a few seconds.'_

With the girl in his arms and that irritating kunai still in his shoulder, Naruto made his way out of the field in a desperate attempt to make it back to Kakashi before the assassins caught up.

* * *

Said Jounin was currently slouched against a tree, reading the latest copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He had read a great deal since Naruto had left, and was about to go searching for the blonde when he appeared out of the thicket from where he'd rushed off, holding a red-haired girl.

" What took you so long, Naruto? And who's she?"

Naruto shook his head furiously while trying to catch his breath.

" I'll explain on the way, we have to get moving NOW!"

Before Kakashi could utter another word, he had already taken off through the trees. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the weary Jounin followed in suit to get some information from his pupil. When he caught up, he kept a steady pace of jumping along side the rambunctious boy.

" You better start that explanation soon Naruto…"

" Okay, here's how it went. When I had left…"

After a good four minutes of revealing the situation to his sensei, Naruto finally finished.

" …And then we ran into you. That pretty much covers it, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gazed down at the redhead.

" From the looks of things, she didn't take being told she was expendable very well. She'll be useful later for interrogation, good thinking on bringing her along."

" Uh… Sure. Yeah, that was my plan all along. Wait a second, what do you mean by interrogation?"

" Depending on Hokage-sama's decision, she'll more than likely be sent to the interrogation chambers to extract information from her involving Orochimaru and the Sound."

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there! She's dying as we speak, she needs medical attention before anything like that!"

" Don't take it the wrong way, Naruto. Marino Ibiki may be a sadist, but even he has some limits. Besides, you can't get as much information out of a corpse as you can if the person is still alive. She'll be tended to as soon as we get back."

Kakashi raised a dubious eyebrow.

" Why would you worry about the health of an enemy anyway?"

Before Naruto could answer, his teacher's face became plastered with an amused grin.

" Is Naruto becoming infatuated with someone other than Sakura?"

" NO! No one could ever take the place of Sakura-chan! I just… You see… It's like… Oh hell, I don't know. Let's stay on subject here. We aren't exactly in the perfect position to talk about this type of crap, you know!"

The Sharingan user gave a content sigh.

" You're right for once. Stay on guard, we may be less than a mile from Konoha's main gate but be prep- GET DOWN!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto and forced both of them to dive to the forest floor, making a giant shuriken miss them by mere inches. They hit the ground, rolling to their feet immediately. Kakashi turned to face the way they had came from.

" Naruto, go to Konoha and get her within those village walls where it's safe."

He turned to his pupil with a faint smile under the mask.

" If you see Hokage-sama when you get there, tell her I'll be a little late."

Naruto looked at his sensei incredulously.

" You have got to be joking! You're going to take on all three by yourself! That's practically suicide, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's expression turned into one of all seriousness.

" Naruto. Go. Now."

" But-"

" Get out of here! I'd rather you be a safe distance away so I can perform with my full potential rather than worry about the welfare of you both, now leave!"

Hesitantly, Naruto turned and sprinted off in the direction of the village, leaving Kakashi alone in the small glade. He pulled out his issue of Icha Icha Paradise and leaned against a tree, waiting for their pursuers to arrive.

Said pursuers arrived a few seconds later, stopping at the other side of the glade. He glanced up from his book long enough to take in their appearances.

" Yo."

" Where have you hidden the girl and that demon?" The captain demanded, any traces of patience already having vanished.

The Jounin held up one finger, motioning them to wait.

" Hold on a second, let me finish this last paragraph."

" You will speak now or we will kill you where you stand!" He threatened, hand sliding to the hilt of the katana on his back.

Kakashi looked back up at them with his usual lazy demeanor. He examined each of them, pocketed his book, closed his eyes, and lifted his forehead protector.

" You shouldn't be so quick to judge your opponent, for it could lead to undesired consequences."

He opened his eyes, revealing to them the Sharingan.

" Because you never know what tricks they might have up their sleeve."

The leader's eyes widened before narrowing.

" So… the infamous Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi… To kill a legend, this will prove to be most entertaining. Prepare yourself, technique thief."

" I've never considered myself a legend, but thanks for thinking of me worthy of such a title."

Kakashi lowered himself into a fighting stance, preparing himself for a fight to the death against the three Sound Elite in front of him.

' _I don't remember the last time I had to go all out. This should be interesting…'

* * *

_

_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu - _Fire Element: Mythril Fire Pheonix_  
__Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu - _Mass Shadow Replication

R&R Please. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. So are flames, I need a good laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the series Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it all.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As the Kyuubi vessel made his way over the humongous wall surrounding Konoha, he noticed that the girl in his arms was pale, her eyes were closed and breathing had slowed.

" Damnit! Don't die on me, we're almost there!"

* * *

Naruto burst through the hospital double doors, startling the nurses behind the receptionist desk. He ran up to the front, panting frantically for air.

" I need… a doctor for her… quick…"

The nurse closest to the front motioned for the two behind the counter to take Tayuya out of the boy's arms as she pressed a red button on the wall. The redheaded girl was placed on a stretcher brought in by a medic and they rushed her towards the intensive care unit. The head nurse turned back to him.

" Who is she and what happened to her?"

He thought for a second before offering her a sheepish smile.

" To tell you the truth, I don't even know her name yet myself. She was under a tree when I found her, so she probably has a few broken bones. I think she mentioned internal bleeding when she was conscious."

" We'll get Shizune-sama on it immediately."

Glancing down at the blonde, a scowl played across her features.

" And you should be upstairs on the 2nd floor with your teammates, healing!" She scolded. " What were you thinking, leaving with the injuries that you sustained?"

" Oh, for the love of… I'm gonna get enough of that from Tsunade-Obaa-chan when I see her, so lay off will ya? Speaking of which, where is she?"

" Tsunade-sama is on the 2nd floor doing a routine checkup on your friends. I think there are a few people you know waiting for you in your room also. You really worried them when you left so abruptly."

" Heh. Yeah, I probably did. Well, I'm gonna go so they can stop sweatin' over me. Bye…"

He glanced down at the nametag then flashed her a grin.

" …Asami-chan."

She smiled at the blonde boy as he ran towards the stairs.

' _I don't see why all the villagers call him a monster, even if the Kyuubi no Youko is sealed in him. He seems like a sweet child to me. Wait… was that a kunai in his shoulder? Ugh, I got to stop with these graveyard shifts; this lack of sleep is making me hallucinate.'_

The blonde headed Genin darted through the corridors of the hospital, searching for the Godaime. It took a great deal of running around the facility, but he found her coming out of a room down the hall from his.

"Tsunade-Obaa-chan! Tsunade-Obaa-chan!"

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks and turned, with a fist raised threateningly, to face the only person who dared to call her by that.

" Brat, how many times do I have to tell you, STOP- Oh, Naruto! You're back!"

He ran up to her, only for his face to greet the dark olive tile as Tsunade punched him downward.

" You baka, don't leave like that again or else! You had us all worried about you! Where did you go and where's Kakashi?"

When Naruto came to his senses and stood on wobbly legs, he rushed the words so fast they slurred together.

" IwentbacktothevalleywhereIfoughtSasuketothinksomethingsoverwhenKakashi-senseishowedupandweheadedoff.WewerebeingchasedthroughtheforestandhetoldmetorunbackherewhilehestayedbehindtofightthreeSoundJounin!"

She put her hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him.

" Calm down, Naruto. I didn't make out a word you just said."

Taking a deep breath to control his nerves, he made another attempt.

"I went back to the valley where I fought Sasuke to think some things over when Kakashi-sensei showed up to bring me back. We were being chased through the forest and he told me to run here while he stayed behind to fight three Sound Jounin! You need to send someone to help him!"

" The Sound? Why would the Sound be chasing after you? What were they doing out there to begin with? Sasuke should have already been long gone by now…"

That's when Naruto remembered why he was looking for her in the first place. He started a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. Noticing his reaction, she crossed her arms and waited impatiently for the explanation.

" Heheh…Uh, You're probably not going to like that part. I'll start from the beginning so you won't end up killing me right away."

Five minutes later, Tsunade's right eye wouldn't stop twitching.

" That's just like him to play hero, thinking he's invincible just because of that Sharingan of his." She mumbled to herself. Turning her attention back to Naruto, she pointed an accusing finger at the blonde.

" And you! What were you thinking when you brought a Sound ninja here without MY authorization, even if you had a substantial reason?"

As he opened his mouth to protest on his own behalf, she raised her hand to silence him while rubbing her temples with the other. Tsunade felt a migraine coming on.

" Just, don't. I would end up knocking you through a wall if you said anything remotely stupid right now. We'll talk about this later, Naruto. I'll help Shizune with the girl down in the ward after I round some ANBU up to support Kakashi. Hopefully he'll still be in one piece when they get there."

" What'll happen once she wakes up and you're done with getting the info from her?" The boy asked,

" It depends. By law, she should be executed post-interrogation for aiding an S-ranked Nuke-nin and attempted homicide on one of our newly recruited Chuunin, Nara Shikamaru."

" WHAT!"

" But, if what you said is indeed true, I'll allow a loophole. If she relinquishes all information willingly and doesn't show anymore hostility towards Konoha, it's allies, or their citizens, she won't be. As soon as she's discharged, she is to do as she pleases; whether it is to stay here under multiple restrictions and watched by a guardian or to leave and go on her own. The only reason I will allow such a thing is because an enemy of Orochimaru's is an ally of ours. I'm sure Orochimaru would want her dead if he found out she leaked anything on his whereabouts."

" Oh. Okay. Thanks, Obaa-chan."

" Don't thank me just yet. You better come up with a good excuse to tell Shikamaru, also. I'm sure he will absolutely love to hear one of the reasons he failed his assignment is recuperating at this very hospital. He and Subaku no Gaara are waiting in your room.

Gaara insisted he and his siblings stay in Konoha until they found out you were all right. Haruno Sakura didn't take your leave so well either. She was crying most of the time she was here up until I had Yamanaka Ino take her home a few hours ago. She thinks you ran away from her just like Sasuke did and don't plan on coming back."

" Oh… crap."

" Oh crap, indeed. You have my condolences on this one. Have fun explaining the dilemma to your little friends. See you later, brat."

Turning, Tsunade walked off down the hall to attend to the more pressing matters, leaving Naruto to consider the different possibilities that could result; most of which involved being strangled to death by shadows, crushed and suffocated by sand, and knocked senseless by a delicate pink flower. Today was just not his day…

* * *

On the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, a battle was being waged. Drawing a kunai, Copy Ninja Kakashi charged straight at the Sound nins. The captain, Kenji, thwarted the Sharingan user's swipe, kneed him in the gut, and speared him through the back with his katana. The Jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the blade inserted into a log.

" Kawarimi!"

The Copy Kat dropped down from above while in the midst of performing handseals. He landed behind Kenji at the same time he stopped on the Tiger. Inhaling, Kakashi put a hand to his mouth.

" _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!"

The flames shot out, incinerating everything within its radius. When the raging fires died down, all that was left was a smoldering crater. He turned around and saw all three standing in a triangular defensive formation.

' _Huh. Guess they aren't as stupid as they look.'_

Masagi, the weapons specialist, jumped forward and came down with a stroke of his katana. Kakashi dispersed into a pool of water the moment the sword slashed through his body. The Sound nin jumped back into formation, sheathing his blade and launching several kunai into the distant brush. A blur of deep blue shot out and disappeared into the foliage again on the other side of the glade.

' _He managed to follow my movements. This could prove … I've got to eliminate one this moment or it could prove to be a hassle later.'_

The sudden sound of numerous birds chirping filled the area, seeming to come from every direction. They had to, quite literally, scream in order to communicate with each other.

" What the hell is that! A Genjutsu to distract us!"

" We have no idea what jutsus he can perform, so stay alert!"

Kakashi rushed out of the brush, Chidori in hand, straight at the three. One had chucked several shuriken while another threw his katana with a chakra string attached. The weapons traveled towards their target and skewered the Copy Ninja. They were smirking until they saw the 'Kakashi' explode, covering the area in smoke. They put their arms up to block the debris that flew their way.

" What the…! An exploding Bushin!"

Kakashi had appeared in the center of them in a swirl of leaves, by using Shunshin no jutsu, with his head down looking at his right hand. His left, used as a breaker to stop the constant flow of chakra from enveloping his arm any further, enwrapped it at the wrist. Taking the physical shape of lightning, the chakra crackled from the sheer amount being discharged into one jutsu.

" One of you shall have the honor of dying by my only original technique, Chidori."

As the three attempted to jump away from him, Kakashi grabbed the nearest by the jacket with his left hand and thrust the Chidori into the ninja's back. The Sound nin could only gasp at the searing white pain as the jutsu traveled through him, piercing the flesh and muscle. On its search for an exit, the chakra penetrated his right lung and shot straight out of his body, making the gaping wound crackle with electrical energy. The Jounin went limp in Kakashi's grasp and was chucked aside like a rag doll. His back ricocheted off of a tree in a resounding crack, no doubt severing the spine of the already dead shinobi.

Kakashi turned to the remaining two, taking notice one wasn't keeping his anger in check while the other remained emotionless. As Masagi stepped forward, Kenji held his arm out in front of the enraged nin.

" Get out of my way! He'll pay for killing Isao!"

" Stop! We can't just run in without a plan, he could slay us with ease if we don't think ahead. Follow my lead."

Kakashi was getting a sinking feeling in his gut when they started throwing multiple kunai at the surrounding trees. Upon closer inspection, the kunai were wrapped with different individual charms, some even with explosive notes.

' _This… won't end well.'_

As if to confirm his inner thoughts, Kenji and Masagi started doing the same handseals in rapid succession.

" _Katon: Shoukyaku Enjin no Jutsu_!"

The moment they finished, Kakashi was flung into the middle of the glade by a group of explosions. He froze in place as he stood up; there was nowhere to conceal himself or evade any attacks. The entire battlefield was encased in a circle of fire. Kenji stalked towards the Sharingan user with a sneer under his mask.

" Eliminate an enemy's movement, and they are severely weakened; destroy the shadows, and an assassin can't attack unnoticed. What will you do now?"

Instead of wasting time on a response, Kakashi was already formulating a plan in his head and setting it into motion. He threw several kunai at the two, forcing them to evade; Kenji to the left and Masagi to the right. Reaching for another kunai, Kakashi charged Masagi and slashed his leg on the Sound-nin's attempt to avoid the second attack. Kenji followed it up and slammed into Kakashi with tremendous force, driving him back to the other side.

Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi had pulled a scroll out of his vest and swiped the blood from the kunai on it. Hitting the ground and rolling to his feet, the Sharingan user was performing the necessary handseals in an instant. He slammed the scroll down on the earth as he finished.

" _Kuchiyose - Tsuiga no Jutsu_!"

When nothing happened, the two Sound nin exchanged glances and focused back on the Jounin. Kenji's gaze was scanning the surrounds and traveling back to Kakashi every couple seconds.

' _What are you up to, Copy Ninja?'_

Over the roar of the flames, a deep growl echoed throughout the forest. Before his Nin-dogs even unearthed themselves, Kakashi started the handseals for his 2nd Chidori. When he hit the last and gripped his wrist, the dogs burrowed up and latched themselves onto Masagi, incapacitating the unfortunate shinobi.

" Ah! Where did these things come from! Get'em off me!"

But instead of listening to the cries of or helping his partner, Kenji was more intent on observing the enemy before him. He watched as Kakashi's hand was enshrouded in a bluish light. Then, he heard that oh so familiar noise over the vicious snarls, the angered curses, and kindling crackles. The sound of a thousand birds chirping.

As Kakashi launched himself at the pinned down member, Kenji didn't move. Despite his teammate's pleas for help from his impending death, he didn't even flinch. At the very last second, Kenji phased to behind his partner and reached for a second sheath. The weapon he unsheathed was a nodachi, an abnormally longer sword. His partner's eyes widened in pure shock and horror as his captain speared him through with it. Kakashi was stupefied by his actions, then realized the cause and mentally cursed.

' _Shit, I'm going to fast to stop in time! He plans on having me impale myself through his comrade.'_

Before he was ran through, Kakashi shifted his weight and turned. Instead of a straight thrust through his chest, it pierced his side without damaging any vitals. He grunted and ground his teeth together at the pain, but it was nothing compared to his experience with Itachi's Tsukuyomi. A shiver ran down his spine at remembering the event.

The Sound nin turned his head slightly to look at his squad leader with disbelief written all over his face.

" K-Kenji… W-Why…"

He answered his remaining subordinate in a nonchalant voice.

" Because, you must use any means necessary to be the victor. If you would remember, when you devoted your allegiance to his Excellency, you would give anything for Orochimaru-sama to prevail. This time, your life was required."

Masagi took one final breath before slumping on the sword's blade, dead. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in pure hatred and disgust at the last Sound nin while gripping part of the blade that wasn't sunk into flesh.

" He was placed under your command, he trusted you with his life. You go and forsake it just to obtain the upper hand in battle… Scum like you who call themselves ninja make me sick. I'll be glad to rid this world of your filth."

A faint smirk appeared under Kenji's mask.

" It was but a small sacrifice to eliminate an enemy of Orochimaru-sama's such as yourself."

" Don't start gloating, I'm not dead yet."

" But it seems at the moment you're a bit… stuck."

He started to rotate the blade, causing Kakashi to grimace at the increasing pain. Before he had the chance to make the wound any more life threatening, Kakashi pulled it out of himself in one quick slide.

Holding his side, he watched as his canines dispersed in a puff of smoke. Kenji kicked the corpse of his fallen comrade to the ground, leaving the sword in. He rushed towards Kakashi, throwing what was left of his kunai and shuriken. The silver-haired Jounin dodged to the right, only to be caught by a roundhouse to the fresh wound, forcing him to stagger from the immense pain. Reeling over and nursing the wound with one arm, he blocked the next kick aimed at his head with the other. The force of the blow was enough to knock him onto his back, being exhausted from chakra depletion. Kenji towered above the immobile Kakashi, staring down into the two different eyes as he drew his blade.

" It was an excellent duel and you truly lived up to your title, Copy Ninja. It is unfortunate that you must die like this…"

As Kenji drove the blade down into the man's chest, Hatake Kakashi closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. When it never came, he peered out of his Sharingan eye to see the shocked expression of his adversary and both of them bathed in liquid crimson. His stare traveling from the horror-etched features of Kenji down to their torsos, he noticed two blades instead of the one. The katana in Kenji's hands had stopped mere inches from his body and the foreign weapon was protruding from Kenji's flak jacket, a steady stream of lifeblood gushing from the open wound.

" Hatake-san."

Upon hearing his name, Kakashi shifted to the left and looked over the shoulder of his enemy. An ANBU member wearing a dog mask was bearing down, with both hands gripping the handle, the foreign sword through Kenji.

" Yes?" He asked, mildly surprised to see someone come to his aid.

" Hokage-sama sent us to support you if it was required. When we saw you were going to lose, I had to interfere. I apologize."

The Inu ANBU removed his blade from the body and removed it from atop the wounded Jounin. He walked over and began rounding up the other two lifeless shinobi as Kakashi propped himself up into a sitting position.

" Gee, thanks. You're apologizing for saving my life…" He mumbled, before noticing something missing. " Wait, where's the rest of your squad?"

The canine ANBU turned towards the eastern flames.

" Fall in!"

When the order was called, three more vaulted over the fire and landed near them; each kneeled before their captain and awaiting orders.

" Itachi! Tori! Help me extinguish these flames! Neko! Patch up Hatake-san!"

As the three went to work on putting out the flames, via water jutsu/anything available, the cat ANBU was busy using a healing jutsu on Kakashi's stab wound. He attempted to make small talk while ignoring the prickling pain from the jutsu at work.

" So, how long were you watching?"

" We arrived in time to watch you slay the first." The kunoichi replied, eyeing her handiwork.

Kakashi held his lazy demeanor until the words sunk in. That's when he realized the quite obvious.

" What do you mean ever since I slew the first! You're telling me you all could have stepped in and even prevented me from obtaining this wound?"

" Well, if you think about it that way. Yeah, I guess we could have, Hatake-san."

Kakashi had the threatening urge to kill again. Eviscerating the ANBU captain in the nearest vicinity would do nicely.

" Then WHY didn't you?" He questioned tartly.

The Neko ANBU tilted her head to the side in a thinking manner, then started giggling for no reason apparent to him. That just served to fuel his killing intent further.

" What? Do you find my death funny or something?"

She shook her head while attempting to stop the little fit.

" It's… It's just that I remembered why we didn't step in."

Bloodlust set-aside for the moment, Kakashi raised a quizzical brow.

" Oh? And that would be?"

" Captain, Itachi, and Tori had a pool going as to how far you would make it. I think the captain won with 22450 yen."

It returned tenfold as he stood. He stalked over towards the poor, unsuspecting men while cracking his knuckles along the way. Yes, he would have to fill in a few MIA reports when he returned. But in the end, it would be worth it.

* * *

Naruto entered his room to find Shikamaru lying on his bed, eyes closed, and Gaara gazing out the window at Konoha's nightlife. He knocked on the door to announce his arrival, causing Shikamaru to sit up PDQ and Gaara to glance over his shoulder. He gave them his trademark fox grin.

" Hey. I'm back."

" Where the hell did you go off to, Naruto?" Shikamaru all but shouted as he stomped up to the other boy. He was glaring down his blonde friend but there were traces of relief in his eyes.

Naruto brushed past Shikamaru, ignoring the outburst, and pointed to the kunai in his shoulder.

" You mind yanking that damn thing out? It's been irritating me ever since I got here."

Shikamaru held an expression of utter disbelief but managed to comply. Naruto gritted his teeth as his ponytailed friend ripped the kunai free.

" Want to explain where you went and how you got this imbedded in your shoulder?" The Shadow user asked, voice full of suspicion as he fiddled with the tool.

" I just went somewhere to think, that's all." He replied, though the low pitch of his voice and current posture told different.

" I asked where, not why. And how did going off to think lead to this?" He inquired, waving the sharp object around.

" Uh, you might want to sit down for that one."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but did as told while Naruto walked over to Gaara. He patted the Sand nin on the back to get his attention, which surprisingly the Suna no Tate didn't activate. As Gaara tilted his head to look at the boy, Naruto was already whispering something in his ear. The redheaded vessel nodded and turned around so he could view the entire room and it's contents. Naruto sat down on his bed with Gaara standing less than two feet away.

' _Good. If Shikamaru overreacts, Gaara's sand will stop him before I'm torn to shreds.'_

" Okay, now I can start."

When he finished his explanation, he was surprised yet again to see his friend not make an attempt on his life. Still, Shikamaru was reasonably more tense than usual after the summary and, from the looks of it, if Gaara had eyebrows he would have raised one. Shikamaru leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed and let out a forfeited sigh.

" Whatever, Naruto."

He eyed the Nara curiously.

" That's it? You're not going to try to kill me?"

Shikamaru was thoughtful for a second, and then shrugged.

" Why would I? She was our enemy only because we were both doing our duties towards our respective villages. Now she's an exiled ninja who shouldn't hold a grudge against anyone but the Sound for their asassination attempt; except maybe his sister, Temari, and me for almost killing her. And the course of action you took was possibly the best, so it's too troublesome to start an argument over it."

The blonde blinked. He didn't expect his friend to read that much into it. Then again, he expected there to be a lot more bloodshed, so he was relieved somewhat.

" Well, you took it a lot better than I thought you would."

Shikamaru directed a lazy look towards him and shrugged again. Naruto turned his attention to his newfound friend/acquaintance.

" So you were actually worried about me, huh?"

Gaara didn't even look over his shoulder to acknowledge the other boy. He started talking while continuing to stare out the window.

" I've held a form of respect for you ever since you defeated me, Uzumaki. You were the first to do that, and you did it with your determination and … compassion… for others. That recognition was made before I knew you were like me, in our own… unique ways. It was formed from the quality of that perseverance to protect those who are special to you and never give up. When I learned of your disappearance, I was more curious as to find out what could knock down that unbreakable wall of determination you had built and cause you to run from your problems, rather than mere concern."

He turned around and faced the blonde.

" But yes, you could say I was somewhat 'worried', if you must."

Naruto's eyes were bulged out of his skull and Shikamaru's mouth was hanging agape. Gaara's face stayed impassive but his eyes displayed confusion.

" What?"

" T-T-That's the most I have EVER heard you speak… and without violence involved." Naruto stuttered out, perplexed.

" I didn't think you were capable of talking like a civilized human being that much…" Shikamaru mumbled, crossing his arms.

The Sand shinobi shot them a death glare and turned back to the window with a grunt.

" I can't believe you were fearful of a girl's response, Uzumaki."

" So what? That girl's response matters more to me than anyone else's. I failed a lifelong promise towards her and I like her, so I'm spooked that she might hate me for all eternity or something. Also, you can call me Naruto. Whenever someone calls me by my last name I feel like I'm back in the academy."

Before another word could be said from the Sand shinobi, the window slid open.

" Yo."

They all turned to see Team 7's Jounin sensei sitting on the windowsill.

" KAKASHI-SENSEI! You're alive!" Naruto shouted, voicing his surprise and relief.

Kakashi frowned at his pupil.

" You thought I'd die that easy? Naruto, I'm hurt. You should put a little more faith in your sensei's capabilities."

Naruto sprang from the bed and was hopping up and down in front of Kakashi in under a second like a child about to receive an early Christmas present.

" Comon, comon, comon! You have to tell me what happened! Details! Don't leave out any details!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Yes, even Gaara; who was doubtful if this was really the same person who overpowered him during the Chuunin exams.

" Naruto, can it wait until later? I mean, you need to rest and I'm sure your friends need to be heading home also."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Gaara who both nodded. Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand as Shikamaru got up and walked out the door.

" I'll see you tommorrow, Naruto." He called over his shoulder.

Kakashi followed the Chuunin out the door, stopping when the door was shut mid-way to glare at his student.

" Don't leave this room for atleast 24 hours. If I find out you have, so help me God…" He left the threat hanging, as if daring him to defy his authority.

The blonde rolled over so his back was facing the Jounin, apathetically ignoring his threat.

" Yeah, Yeah. I'll see you tommorrow sensei. G'night."

As the door slid closed, Naruto let the darkening veil of sleep consume him.

* * *

_The next day…_

" That makes twice you have snuck out, Naruto! We let you off the hook the first one because you had a legitimate reason and wanted some time alone, but for ramen this time? This is just unacceptable."

Shizune noticed the boy struggling with the bonds as she was finishing her diagnostic.

" Don't even bother. That's made from black hair, and it's tied so even a shinobi can't get away. It's useless to try to break it."

" I'm fine, damnit! I have to go out there and train so I can get stronger! Take pity on me for once, Shizune!"

She smacked him over the head with her clipboard.

" Pity! We took pity on you when we didn't send ANBU to retrieve your butt last night, you baka! They would have beaten you within an inch of your life and drug you back kicking and screaming! Don't talk to me about pity! If you want to leave so soon, do what the medical staff says and rest quietly!"

There was a knock on the door that made them both stop arguing and look in that direction.

" Come in." Shizune announced.

Sakura walked in the room, closing the door behind her. Naruto took one glance before turning his head away in mortification. She looked to Shizune in confusion as the older woman kept writing.

" He left twice without permission. Tsunade-sama told me to make sure it doesn't happen again, that's why he's bound to the bed. His regenerative abilities are amazing. He shouldn't have been able to move with the number of injuries he had sustained when Kakashi-san brought him back. Even so, she doesn't want him overdoing it."

Naruto turned to her with a scowl on his face and lifted his upper-body a good foot off the bed in an attempt to break the rope.

" I told you, I'm fine! Now let me out of these restraints!"

Shizune glanced up from the paperwork long enough to shout at him.

" Bear it a little longer! Now settle down and rest before I add another layer!"

A couple more scribbles and she let out a sigh of relief.

" Done! Now, I'll leave you two alone. Make sure he stays where he is."

Sakura nodded somewhat as Shizune strode out, leaving them in silence. The kunoichi found the floor to be a very interesting thing to look at instead of her blonde teammate. The unbearable silence dragged on for another minute before she broke it, her voice barely above a whisper as her gaze remained on the tile.

" Why did you leave yesterday?"

Naruto still refused to look at her.

" … I needed some time to think."

There was a pause in the conversation before she spoke again, her voice holding a bit of hurt as her features took on a forlorn look.

" I was worried about you… that you might not come back."

" I… I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

She raised her head and let a small smile grace her lips.

"It's all right, Naruto. You came back, so it doesn't matter anymore."

The blonde shook his head and met her gaze for the first time in two days, his holding nothing but absolute shame.

" No, not that. I'm sorry I failed to keep the promise. Could you… forgive me? Will you give me a second chance? To make things right?"

Sakura was taken aback; She didn't expect the boy to ask for forgiveness after almost losing his life, but to go as far as to ask for a second chance? She couldn't find the words.

" Naruto… I…"

" If you give me a second chance, I'm sure I can do it Sakura-chan! I won't go back on my word, cause that's my way of the ninja! So, please…"

Naruto was staring at her enthusiastically, hoping against hope that she would forgive and allow him to make amends for his previous fault.

Sakura's eyes shimmered with unshed tears of gratefulness towards his actions. She could only nod towards the boy, not wanting to risk the chance of her voice betraying her. Naruto's eyes widened as a giant smile split across his face.

" Thanks, Sakura-chan! I won't let you down! I'll keep the promise, cause I told you it's the promise of a lifetime!"

She couldn't help but smile at the blonde's optimistic attitude.

" Thank you, Naruto."

" That was real touching kids. I really felt the mood, or it could just be some indigestion from what I had to eat earlier."

Both of their stares snapped over towards the window where the white-haired Sannin sat, indulging from Naruto's courtesy fruit basket.

" By the way, I heard you've been sneaking away a lot, Naruto. You want to train that badly?"

" Ero-Sennin! Hey, hands off my fruit!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together in puzzlement.

" Aren't you the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

" If you expect to get anymore jutsus off of me brat, shut up and let me eat." He spat out in between bites. The Sannin turned his attention back to Sakura after swallowing.

" Yes, I am. I've been training Blondie here for a while now."

She looked back at Naruto unbelievingly.

" You've been training with a Sannin and didn't tell anyone!"

He merely shrugged, or attempted what looked like a shrug with the amount of rope that was pinning him down.

" I didn't think it was THAT important. Besides, I really don't want anyone to know I'm being taught by a perverted hermit."

Jiraiya chucked an apple at Naruto, knocking the boy upside his head.

" Stop calling me that! I'm starting to reconsider what I was going to offer you."

The blonde eyed him with skepticism.

" Why did you come here in the first place and what kind of offer are we talking about? It better not involve anything perverted…"

The Sannin's arm started twitching as if to hit him over the head… again.

" I came here to tell you something important, so shut up and listen. From here on out, I'll take you on as my student and train you one-on-one for the next three years."

" Three years…?" Naruto repeated, slightly surprised by the sudden proposal.

" I've also heard some information regarding Akatsuki. They will be coming after you in about three to four years. I do not know why they're going to wait so long, but we can use the time to our advantage."

Sakura was sitting quietly beside Naruto, baffled by how little she knew of her teammate.

" W-Who are Akatsuki? Why are they after Naruto?"

Jiraiya glanced at the girl, who was watching him intently, and then back to Naaruto. The boy was shaking his head so fast it looked like he was going to receive whiplash. The Sannin let out a frustrated sigh.

" That… is restricted information for authorized personnel Jounin and above and Naruto only. I'm sorry to say that I cannot tell you more, Sakura."

Before the kunoichi could pry any further, Naruto interjected.

" Screw the future! We have to focus on the matters at hand! I have to go after Sasuke as soon as possible! He could be killed by Orochimaru!"

Sakura was panic-stricken and on the verge of tears again at this new knowledge as the Sannin looked appalled, then gave the boy a sad frown.

" So you know about Orochimaru's goal… I've known about it for some time myself. I was researching Orochimaru's Fushi no Jutsu; once he's used that technique, it can't be done for another three years. He got impatient waiting for Sasuke, so he transferred just recently."

" S-So we… still have time?" Sakura stuttered.

Jiraiya gave the disheartened girl a small smile.

" Yes, you have three years to save Sasuke. There is still time."

His expression turned hard in an instant.

" But if you want my opinion, forget about Sasuke."

Both looked up at him incredulously.

" He went to Orochimaru of his own free will. Whatever you do, he won't change. I've seen a lot of shinobi travel down that path, I know. He is the same type as Orochimaru. If you two are thinking of trying to help him, forget it. That's the kind of thing only a fool would do."

As a sob racked through Sakura, Naruto was shaking with rage; if he weren't tied down, he would have attempted to strike his unofficial sensei. Who was he to tell him what and what not to do to for the only people he cares about?

" I don't care what you say! He may not mean anything to you, but to me he's my friend!"

" And do friends hurt each other! Just look at the condition you're in!"

Naruto opened his mouth to amend the situation, but nothing came to mind that could possibly help the outcome of their argument sway in his direction. The blonde gripped the sheets tight and stared at the ceiling in dismay. Jiraiya took a deep breath and regained his calm demeanor.

" Listen, Naruto. Sakura. I felt the same way about Orochimaru when I was younger as you two do about Sasuke. But, no matter how much I wished for it, he didn't return. I suffered, and was left full of remorse and regret. I don't want you to follow down the same path I did…"

Yet again, the older man let out a sigh.

" If you wish to pursue Sasuke, forget about training. You'll be followed by ANBU, and in some cases, permission to leave Konoha will be denied."

Jiraiya stood, turning to face the window.

" Well, that's that. If you don't listen to me and try to do things yourselves, I guess that's the only way. Just remember, someday you will have to face people more dangerous than Orochimaru. Give up on Sasuke. Sooner or later, this was bound to happen. Don't make yourselves suffer anymore over this thing and just forget it.

It's not only jutsu and power that are required, but a shinobi should be smart and decisive. If you plan to live as ninja, you need to be wise. If you remain a fool, living a life of pain will be your reality."

As Sakura was digesting this information, Naruto spoke.

" I got it. If that's what it means to be wise, I'd rather be a fool for the rest of my life! Even if we're alone, we can rescue Sasuke by ourselves! If I have to, I'll just create more powerful jutsu and definitely bring that bastard back!"

Sakura looked to her teammate with gratitude.

" Naruto…"

Jiraiya realized the boy wasn't going to change his mind by the kindling defiance and limitless determination in his eyes. The older man contemplated for a moment, shook his head and chuckled.

" If someone like you goes at it alone, the best you could do is come up with some useless perverted ninjutsu. A fool is a fool, but an idiot can still do something if he has help."

The Sannin jumped out the window. In a puff of smoke, he was on a giant toad's head outside the 2nd story of the hospital.

" I'm going to go talk to Tsunade to set something up. I'll return for you later, idiot."

* * *

Jutsu list.

_Bakuretsu Kage Bushin no Jutsu _– Exploding Shadow Clone

_Chidori_ – Thousand Birds

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – _Fire Element: Grand Fireball technique

_Shunshin no jutsu – _Body Flicker technique

_Katon_: _Shoukyaku Enjin no Jutsu – _Fire Element: Incineration Ring technique

_Kuchiyose: Tsuiga no Jutsu – _Summon: Tracking Fang technique

_Suna no Tate_ – Shield of Sand

_Fushi no Jutsu_ – Immortality technique

(A/N) **OKAY, EVERYONE SHOULD READ THIS.** A few details that should be read so you won't get confused with the plot.

1) Nobody knows Tayuya was one of the Sound that erected the barrier during Sarutobi's death. That's the main reason she's not getting treated like shit.

2) Before anyone goes off on my ass for this, look it up. Shunshin no Jutsu is NOT the 4th's ultimate technique. Shunshin is a simple limited range teleport that usually involves nearby elements to facilitate the movement, not an instant transmission like Hiraishin no Jutsu.

3) If anyone is interested, 22450 yen is converted into around 200 US dollars.

4) Gaara is so OOC in this chapter it's not funny, ne? Alas, what he said had to be said, and by him nonetheless. Don't worry though, you'll get a Roman holiday-side of him later. ( I don't care if he's 'reformed' from his defeat by Naruto, he's still a mass murdering psycho to me J)

5) At the end of this chapter, the Fuuma Clan/Rice Country filler (Episode 136-141) starts. I'm not going to type out that entire freakin' 6 episode arc just to add a few different comments here and there. If you haven't seen it, go find a summary or download it. Also, I'm not going to follow the anime/manga anymore whatsoever, I just needed to find a way to waste about a week's time and that was convenient, lol. So, rejoice for originality…I guess.

R&R Please. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. So are flames, I need a good laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything from the series Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it all.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As first rays of the sun danced across the sky, they illuminated the darkness that enshrouded the comatose like residence of Konoha. The bright rays spilled through windows, curtains, and blinds to awaken the sleep-induced population of the village. In Konoha Hospital, the auroral beams shot through the shades, stirring a spiky-haired blonde patient from his peaceful slumber.

The Kyuubi vessel rolled over to try to escape the luminous star's light. Unfortunately, his senses were already startled into semi-awareness, preventing him from grasping and holding onto what was left of that state of unconsciousness. Mentally cursing the defective blinds, he cracked open his eyes slowly to come face to face with an onyx pupil and the Konoha leaf insignia. On pure instinct, Naruto attempted to sit up. That action resulted in a loud crack, which came from his head connecting with the forehead protector. He lied back down, cradling his fresh wound with both hands while glaring at the not-so-foreign Jounin, who was also nursing a new head wound.

" Don't do anything like that ever again, damnit! You scared the living crap outta me!"

" Jeez, Naruto! Did they implant a metal plate in your skull?"

The Genin removed his hand from his head, checking to see if the force of the blow was enough to break the skin. When he was satisfied the wound wasn't worth much attention, he looked back to his sensei with a scowl.

" Why the hell were you staring at me in my sleep anyway! Did you turn into a pedophile while I was gone or something?"

As Kakashi leaned against the wall near the door with his arms folded, he gave Naruto a dirty look that clearly stated he was not amused by the comment.

" If you would remember, last time I trusted you not to sneak out of the hospital for 'ANY' occasion, you took off just to grab a bite to eat. I'm making sure you don't go anywhere."

" Okay, I can understand that part, but why did you put your face right over mine while I was freakin' sleeping?"

Kakashi took the question into consideration for a second before shrugging.

" I dunno. Thought it would be fun to see your reaction when you woke up."

Naruto's expression became stoic.

" You really are the dumbest Jounin I've ever had the displeasure of getting to know."

" Yes, we all know how much you love your sensei, Naruto. By the way, that girl awoke sometime while you were gone with Jiraiya."

" Really? Did they… Uh, interrogate her?"

Kakashi shook his head.

" No. She refused to talk or even acknowledge anybody that entered her recovery room. Thanks to you, the Godaime doesn't want to use Ibiki's 'proper' interrogation tactics. We have a locked container full of valuable knowledge with no key and Hokage-sama refuses to let them 'crack' it, so to speak."

" What the hell is she thinking? She won't give anything up on that bastard when he already attempted to kill her? Is she that dense?"

Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, satisfied to hear the sound of his bones shifting and joints popping. He let out a sigh as he finished and started for the door but was stopped in his tracks by Kakashi.

" And where do you think you're going?"

" I'm going to see my…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing in confusion.

" Well, I don't know if you can consider someone who you don't even know the name of yet a friend. I'm going to visit her."

" Not by yourself you're not. I'm not taking the risk of you running off on your own again."

" Oh, comon sensei! They were gonna discharge me today anyway, so what would it matter?"

Kakashi frowned at his student and detached himself from the wall, opening the door.

" Quit arguing and just do what you were going to do, Naruto. The quicker you stop talking, the quicker we'll get there. You won't be able to change my mind, so let's go."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, but conceded with his sensei's requisition and followed him out. Kakashi caught sight of Naruto's posture and chuckled lightly to himself.

_' You can be so childish sometimes, Naruto.'_

They walked… Well, Kakashi walked with his book out as Naruto sprinted down a hallway on the 2nd level of the building, browsing through each room number. He screeched to a halt when he noticed a door down the hall with two ANBU standing outside.

" I'm guessing that would be the room…"

Kakashi glanced up and then went back to his book.

" More than likely."

They strode up to the posted guards, stopping in front of the door. The two glanced at each other before the bird-masked ANBU spoke.

" Hatake-san? Hokage-sama didn't inform us of you coming to talk to the prisoner today."

" It was kind of unexpected for myself also, but here we are. Permission to enter?"

The Tori ANBU on the right gave him a slight bow.

" You needn't ask us for permission, Hatake-san. You're well above our authority in my book from your previous years as captain."

Naruto looked up at the Jounin skeptically.

" How is a lazy, no classed closet pervert like you getting THAT kind of recognition?"

He looked up from the novel with a disgruntled gaze.

" Shut up and get in the room, Naruto."

When the blonde and his silver-haired sensei walked into the room, they found it as plain as all the others. Tayuya was standing over at the window beside her bed with her hands on the sill. Next to her bed was a small table with a half-drunk glass of water and an untouched tray of assorted foods from the hospital's cafeteria on it. She didn't acknowledge their presence, so Kakashi figured either a) she hasn't taken notice of them or b) she just doesn't care and was extensively ignoring them. He came to the conclusion she was ignoring them when he cleared his throat and didn't get a response. Shrugging, he looked down at Naruto.

The boy was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, waiting for her to address them first. When he figured Naruto wasn't going to do anything else, he sighed, walked over to the foot of the bed and picked up the clipboard.

_' So her name's Tayuya… I'm impressed already. She actually gave them her name. Let's see… suffered severe spinal injuries along with several large gashes…'_

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

_' Has limited leg usage from damaged vertebrae? Will heal over time from previous undergone treatments and is required to rest a few days without any activities involving movement…'_

He looked up from the chart and gave her a once over. He noticed her legs were shaking slightly under the pressure from standing. He shook his head; Tayuya was propping herself up so she wouldn't collapse, not taking in the scenery.

_' Great to know she obeys authoritative figures.'_ he thought sardonically.

Putting the chart back down, he walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

" How much longer do you plan on overlooking our company, Miss Tayuya?"

She gave a grunt in response. More silence followed until she finally gave in with an exasperated sigh.

" It's bad enough you brought me here without my damn approval and have some blonde slut of a Kage question me, but now you pricks have to grace me with your unwanted presence. So, out with it; what the fuck do you want?"

The blonde Genin and his silver-haired sensei both were completely and utterly dumbfounded. Naruto couldn't believe that after everything he did for her, she would treat all of it as an inconvenience. As for Kakashi, not only the mouth on this redheaded harpy perplexed him, but also how ungrateful the exiled girl was towards him and his student.

Before he could speak his mind, Konoha's number one loudest ninja beat him to it when he broke out of his stupor.

" What the hell's wrong with you! Are you paranoid or something!"

She turned around, leaning her back against the window with her hands on the sill holding her up, and sent the blonde a glare.

" Listen jackass, I didn't want to be saved by you and come here in the first place. So if you-"

She was interrupted by Naruto, who looked ready to have a stroke from the amount of anger and incredulity overloading his senses at the moment. He threw his hands up in provoked submission and exploded.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!"

Both stared wide-eyed at the disoriented boy as he paced around the room in circles, babbling incoherent curses and profanities; some of which Kakashi himself couldn't believe he heard coming from the always so blithe Genin.

' _Wow, this girl really knows how to push his buttons. In under a few days time, she's managed to make him have a nervous breakdown that even Sasuke, the villagers' perspective, and the Kyuubi itself hasn't made him do in his entire life.'_

Something in the Jounin's head clicked and the gears started to turn. A guileful smile appeared under the thin mask that neither of the two teenagers caught, mainly because Tayuya was still gaping at – and starting to mentally take notes of – every word coming out of the unstable Genin's mouth. Kakashi had planned on paying Naruto back for not heeding his word on leaving the hospital, but hadn't thought much into it until now. The idea that sprung up in his head was about as subtle as a well-thrown brick; if he couldn't handle it, then that's his problem. It would also land a painful blow not only to his pride, but to his humanity also. If he managed to keep his sanity by the end of it all, he deserved it. Revenge was sweet.

About the time the Sharingan user came out of his treacherous thoughts, he noticed Naruto's little tirade had escalated to a vilification between the two. Unfortunately for him, he caught the end of Naruto's latest outburst and practically choked on the air he was breathing.

" -Ungrateful succubus! Were you a cold-hearted bitch at birth or did you have to practice making good people's lives a living hell?"

His silver-haired sensei sweatdropped.

' _I better end this now before it turns to bloodshed.'_

Tayuya balked, her tan, rounded face gaping with open shock and resentment.

" W-What did you just say!"

Kakashi chose now as the best time to intervene in their ranting.

" Okay, that's enough from both of you. Especially you, missy."

" The fuck you scolding me for! He started it!" Tayuya snapped back.

" Actually you started it the minute we walked into the room, but it doesn't matter anymore because I'm ending it. We came here for a reason, and as surprising as it is, it wasn't to spit all over each other's creation."

She growled at his retort but kept silent mostly, handing them the stage to start a civilized conversation.

Kakashi shook his head before he took his attention off her and leaned against the wall in his usual apathetic manner.

" Now, Naruto. Say what you came here to say."

Naruto's frown deepened at the suggestion.

" I don't want to say another word to that-"

" Naruto…"

" Alright, Alright. It's not like she deserves what we're doing for her anyway. I mean, look at how she thanked us for saving her back in the forest!"

" I said I didn't even want to be saved, you self-righteous bastard!" Tayuya interjected.

Kakashi groaned. Why did kids have to be so damned difficult these days?

" Will both of you shut up already! Naruto, start talking. NOW."

The austere tone of his sensei stopped him from making another witty remark to, whom he has dubbed, the 'Redheaded Termagant from Hell'. Naruto let out an exhausted sigh.

" Fine."

He turned to the girl who seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face.

" I came here to ask why you didn't tell Tsunade-Obaa-chan anything about the Sound or Orochimaru. He used and attempted to kill you and you don't want to do anything about it?"

At first, she was shocked to even hear he was worried about her, but then she offered up a bitter smile at the reminder.

" Yes. I was used. Manipulated. I was a puppet he carelessly abandoned. A servant that was thrown away, someone who has no meaning in life but to sacrifice everything for the intentions of one sick fuck. You ask why I didn't spill my guts on the son of a bitch that attempted to get rid of me?"

They were a bit unnerved when her expression changed to one of obduration, her eyes adopting a soulless appearance. She turned her empty stare to the wall across the room, as if reliving all that had happened in her life.

" Because I wanted a purpose to my existence, no matter what it was. And…."

" That's not good enough!"

Both Kakashi and Tayuya looked towards the blonde at the sudden outburst. He was clinching his fists tight, causing his hands to shake and knuckles to go white from the amount of pressure being applied.

" If you wanted a purpose to your existence, you should have went out and made one for yourself! Being brainwashed and stripped of your free will doesn't gain you a purpose in life, it's just becoming that bastard's servant!"

Tayuya gazed at Naruto as if she were about to break into tears, but never did. Instead she turned back to the wall. When she spoke, her words were but a whisper.

" And… I wanted to rid myself of that loneliness I feel now."

Naruto stared at her. His mouth had dried and a lump formed in his throat; he wasn't expecting an answer like that. For the first time in a while, the loud Genin was so appalled he was speechless. Kakashi, on the other hand, had his eye downcast in recollection.

' _Tayuya must have been an orphan or outcast when Orochimaru happened upon her and succumbed to that longing ache to escape the loneliness. His false promises of power and ambitions merely sealed the deal. Pitiful how she viewed such a snake as a precious person… And now, when the only one her trust was placed in stabbed her in the back, she's given up all hope. I refuse to sit by and watch another ninja be broken by a tyrant's deceitfulness.'_

Kakashi rose from his position on the wall and glanced over at Tayuya, traces of understanding and sympathy evident in his gaze. He strode over to the door and turned with his hand on the door handle, locking eyes with the girl.

" You know… there's a saying that goes, 'Just when you think you've lost everything, you still have your future'. I won't try to stop you if you wish to die for the sake of your former master, but reflect on that phrase. There is wisdom in those words. Someone as young as yourself shouldn't discard what you have now only because you were naïve enough to follow pseudo power."

" And what 'do' I have now?" She asked bitterly.

" More than you know..." The Jounin replied sincerely.

Her lips parted slightly before she took what the Jounin said into consideration and went into deep thought.

" I'm sure Hokage-sama already told you the agreement, so I'll take my leave. Get some rest and listen to the doctors, you shouldn't be on your feet just yet."

With that, the ex-ANBU captain left, leaving the two teens in a few seconds of silence. Naruto turned to Tayuya.

" Well, that's one of the rare occasions when he says something that makes sense." He said dryly.

She didn't hear his words though, as she was confused more in her life now than she had ever been.

' _Why… Why do these people care about my well-being so much? I don't deserve their kindness; hell, they should've held a public execution the day I was brought in after they did an interrogation.'_

But that thought merely summoned more unanswered questions to the already disconcerted girl's head.

' _Speaking of which, why haven't they interrogated me yet? Why are they even giving me the opportunity to leave freely? No one should treat their enemy this fucking well. They are either too damn trusting or…'_

Her eyes narrowed as her mind started to wrap around the only conclusion she could find. Anger took over as she misinterpreted the situation. She turned her head towards the grinning blonde, who was ignorant of the turn of events within the girl's mind, with a look of pure hatred. Her voice was heavily laced with malice.

" Get. Out."

His goofy little grin faded into a look of confusion and slight amusement as he crossed his arms, still blissfully unaware of the sudden tension in the air.

" What will it take to show some respect to the person who practically gave you a new life?"

Before the blonde could react, Tayuya had fisted both hands into the collar of his shirt so hard, her knuckles starting turning white and he was struggling to breathe. The redhead yanked him up right in front of her face, invading his personal space by a large margin. He could feel Tayuya's breath on his face when she forced each word out while trying to keep as much control as possible.

" Get. Out. Now." She spat, stressing each word through gritted teeth. Her eyes were beginning to shimmer with unshed tears.

He blinked twice before putting his hands up in a defensive stance, thinking he had offended her considerably with the playful taunt.

" Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, I was only kidding around. No need to get so upset."

She uncurled her fingers from his shirt, giving his throat the freedom to breathe. He backed off and gasped for breath a couple of times.

' _Damn, she has a strong hold. Almost as strong as Sakura-chan's.'_

Her glare seemed to intensify with each passing second, causing him to be even more frustrated with trying to understand her sudden mood swing from simple disliking to plain loathing. He turned around and stalked off towards the door.

" Alright already, I'm leaving. You don't need to bite my head off. Yeesh."

He gave her one last glance before closing the door behind him, noticing how violently her legs shook. He didn't want to leave her on terms like that, but he didn't have much of a choice with how angry she was for reasons unknown to him. When the door was fully shut, Tayuya's knees buckled and she slumped to the tile floor, putting her face in her hands.

" Bastards. They never gave a damn about me. They just hoped I would hand over the information without them putting forth any effort. All people from Konoha must be treacherous pricks."

' _Maybe they really are willing to help someone misfortunate such as yourself and you're just not easy to hand over your trust anymore.'_ The little voice in the back of her mind known as her conscience offered. Tayuya just ignored it. Why should she start listening to it now when she never did before?

She made an attempt to stand but her legs gave out and she crumpled back down in a heap. Tayuya couldn't stop herself from it; she began to cry. Everything that's happened within the past few weeks started taking effect, this display of weakness only adding to the aftershock of emotions. Failing the mission. Her deceased comrades. Orochimaru's betrayal. Feeling so weak and powerless. She rubbed the sleeve of her patient gown vigorously at her eyes.

' _Damnit! This is so degrading! Stop it already!'_ She scolded herself.

After much force, Tayuya finally willed herself to quit. Now physically and mentally drained, she crawled her way over to the bed. Reaching up, the redhead managed to haul herself onto the bed with what was left of her strength. There, she curled into the sheets and attempted to go back into a peaceful slumber. As sleep began to consume her, she was hit with a powerful wave of nostalgia that almost brought her to tears again. Tayuya prayed that all of this would end up being a dream and she would awake back in the Sound Village to Jiroubou's fat ass, Kidoumaru's egotistical self, Kimimaru unconscious, and Sakon and Ukon's sibling bickering. Back when they were still irritating bastards, still annoying pricks, still troublesome assholes, still… alive.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

Naruto was pissed. Downright, royally pissed. They had closed Ichiraku's earlier that day because the old man had a cold and Ayame, the old man's daughter, was taking care of him. He was now walking around town, looking for somewhere else to eat with an aura of killing intent radiating off every fiber of his being. The villagers' usual sneers, glares, and hushed comments were replaced with looks of pure fear, terror. If Naruto were paying attention to his surroundings, he would have worn a look of pure glee at their reactions. Instead, he took to glowering a hole into the very earth he walked on. He didn't even come out of his rancor until he bumped into someone and fell flat on his butt.

" Hey! Watch where you're going you-!"

He looked up to see two ANBU standing in front of him with their arms crossed, as if daring him to finish the sentence.

The blonde stood up with a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

" Heheh, sorry about that. Gotta learn to pay attention to where I'm going when waxing hatred at my feet."

Even though Naruto couldn't see their faces, he got the distinct impression they both raised a questioning eyebrow at the bizarre apology. He finally took notice of the Godaime behind them. He brushed past the two, ignoring the hairs that stood on the back of his neck as proof that they were glaring intensely at him for doing so.

" Eh, Obaa-chan? Where are you going in town that involves them?" He asked, jerking his thumb back at the two men behind him.

" I give up. He'll never stop calling me that…" Tsunade muttered to herself while rubbing her temples. She looked back up at the energetic Genin.

" I'm on my way to the hospital to see if our 'guest' is willing to open up yet. I'm sorry Naruto, but if she doesn't give us something soon, I'll have to hand her over to Ibiki."

He gave a disappointed sigh.

" I figured you would eventually say that."

Immediately, the blissful demeanor returned.

" You wouldn't mind if I join you then, huh?"

" Even if I say no, you'll still follow us there." She deadpanned.

He gave Tsunade a sly grin that displayed to her one too many teeth, particularly his oversized canines.

" You catch on pretty quick, Obaa-chan."

"But," Tsunade interjected. " You're only coming if you promise not to enter the room until I come out, whether it be from irritation or satisfaction."

With a solemn nod from Naruto, the Godaime gestured for the ANBU to continue forward.

* * *

The trip to the hospital could have been a bit more tranquil for Tsunade's liking. The blonde was constantly rambling on about how much he enjoyed the S-ranked mission and went into great detail explaining his side, despite the fact he had already given a full report. His chatter eventually dwindled down to silence as they made it up to the second floor. When they reached their destination, Naruto obediently leaned against the wall and slid down to a squat outside the door of the girl's room. He took out a kunai and started to twiddle it around between his fingers. She stared for a second before blinking and shrugging it off. Instantly converting to her professional demeanor, Tsunade entered the room with her guards.

Inside, Tsunade found Tayuya sitting up in bed with her back against the headboard, looking out the window. One ANBU closed the door and remained posted there while the other brought a chair over from the wall to the side of the bed. The Hokage sat down and crossed her legs, getting into a more pleasant position; she could feel it was going to be a while before anything happened.

Much to Tsunade's astonishment, the redhead turned around to meet the elder woman's gaze the second she got comfortable. The Godaime was discomfited by her stare; instead of smug defiance, hatred, and irritability such as before, now she just looked so… despondent. An empty stare.

' _What has been going through this girl's mind?'_

" Why?"

The girl's question brought the older woman out of her stupor. She blinked before furrowing her slender brows, confusion apparent in hazel eyes.

" What?"

" Why haven't you killed me yet? You… You could have just tortured me for the information and then disposed of me. Why are you allowing me to live?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, contemplating on the most rational way to explain the situation.

" Well… Logically, you're right. We should have sent you to Interrogations for the intelligence. From there, we also should have locked you up in prison or executed you on the spot."

Tayuya visibly flinched. Did she actually see slight anxiety in the younger one's actions? The Hokage sighed.

" But," she began. " You have proven to be a special case. Since Orochimaru made an attempt on your life, I assume what brainwashing the cursed seal had done has been suppressed for the time being and you no longer hold any loyalties to him?"

It came out as more of a statement, but Tayuya nodded her head in a sorrowful manner anyway.

" And since you are thus considered exiled, I am willing to give you a choice. As I said before, if you tell us what you know about the Sound, you will not be persecuted and are free to go. But, I also have another proposition that I was refraining from telling you about."

She quirked an elongated brow, not fully understanding where Tsunade was going with it.

" Let me break this down into simple terms so you'll understand. You no longer have a place to live when you're released from here, so you'll be roaming around different villages and towns until you find a place to settle down, if you decide to settle down. And no doubt Orochimaru has categorized you as a missing-nin, so you will have to deal with hunters as well as Sound shinobi and whatever mercenaries he has under his command."

The familiar fire was once again in the teenager's eyes, and she snapped at the woman.

" Get to the fucking point already! If that's all I have to look forward to, you might as well kill me now!"

Although the Hokage was relieved to see the girl's lively and defiant side once again, her eyebrow still twitched with annoyance of being talked to in such a manner by a kid.

" As I was saying," Her voice clearly showing her chagrin, " I'm not belittling you're abilities but-"

" Damn right, you better not be!"

Tsunade growled at the redhead. Yes, growled.

' _This girl's worse than the brat is! Atleast he knows when to shut up!'_

" But," She began tartly, earning the young one's attention by her sheer audacity. " You couldn't handle such constant attacks, even at full strength. So, As long as you help in the inevitable war against the Sound, I'm willing to offer you a position in Konoha."

Tayuya had her mouth open to protest that she could handle any measly hunter or Sound ninja alike and that the Fifth could take whatever proposal she was about to offer and shove it, but the words caught in her throat. Her jaw hung slack for a moment before she regained her composure and scoffed.

" Yeah, right. What's the catch?"

The Hokage gave the girl a warm smile.

" There is no catch, sweetie."

" Don't give me 'there is no catch, sweetie'! No one offers a deal like that to an enemy without there being any drawback!"

Tsunade was taking deep breaths.

' _Calm down… Calm down… If you can handle Naruto on a sugar high, you can take whatever this little witch can throw at you.'_

" Listen, Tayuya. There is no catch, no drawback, and no trickery. All I ask for is you're assistance in future circumstances." Tsunade paused. " Or is that too much of a commitment for you?" She asked, her voice filled to the brim with sarcasm.

Tayuya couldn't help the small smirk that tucked at the corners of her mouth.

' _She's nothing like Orochimaru, I'll give her that. If she decides to get rid of me in the future, I'll just make the best of it until then. Hell, let the bastard get what he deserves, I don't give a flying fuck anymore.'_

" Fine, you've got yourself a new Leaf ninja. What do you want to know? My knowledge is limited, seeing as how I was posted at the North gate."

" Anything you can give us. First, where is the 'real' Sound village located? Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde boy who brought you here, along with a few other accomplices, destroyed the fake castle in Tea Country."

The former Sound ninja's eyes widened slightly at the new revelation.

" If you plan on picking them off one by one, you'll get nowhere. There is a total of 13 imitations throughout the Countries, all concealed from civilization. If you tally off the one you all rubbed off, that makes 12. The actual one is located within the borders of Lightning Country."

Tsunade's eyes widened as her mind started operating a mile a minute, trying to sort out this newfound and highly illogical data.

" W-WHAT? Why Lightning? Does the Raikage know about this!"

Tayuya sighed.

" Yes, and no."

Tsunade gave the girl an incredulous glance.

" And what is that supposed to mean?"

Tayuya stared off at the wall with a look of uncertainty.

" I'll explain it the best I can, because I only know what I overheard from his conversations with Kabuto and others above my rank. You know about the Yondaime Kazekage being an imposter during the Chuunin exams a couple months ago, right?"

Tsunade uncrossed her legs and nodded hesitantly, not fully understanding the similarities between that past event and this one of a much larger scale.

" Well, let's just say it's about the same situation, except it isn't Orochimaru impersonating the Raikage and this hoax has been going for two years now."

" Two years!" Tsunade screeched. " Two years and nobody's been able to tell the difference between an imposter and the actual Raikage! This is an outrage! How can such deception go on for two whole years without anyone taking notice! Surely the elders of Lightning have caught on to some of the drastic changes in their leader?"

Tsunade caught the redhead avoiding eye contact with her and shift uncomfortably on the bed.

" Oh no, don't tell me…"

Tayuya gave a short, earnest nod.

" Yeah, the bastard has 'em bribed. I don't remember what he offered the corrupt pricks, but it was enough to risk having Lightning deceive another of the strongest Countries."

Tsunade was speculating the whole ordeal with distress etched over her features.

" Do they realize that they've committed an act of war? I read from Sandaime's reports that we haven't been on good terms with them lately, but to take it as far as helping an S-Class missing-nin? Wait, what are Orochimaru's intentions that involve Lightning Country?"

Tayuya's mouth twitched slightly.

" After he 'commandeers' Uchiha Sasuke's body, he plans on taking up the role of Raikage in his attendant's place and… throwing a full-scale war against Konoha."

Tsunade's jaw hung agape as her eyes widened considerably; even the ANBU became discomposed at the discovery.

Tayuya figured they had heard enough bad news already and decided to show a little optimism, for whatever purpose that would serve.

" Well, you got one thing to look forward to at least!" She chirped, the sarcasm in her voice easily recognizable.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with an exhausted sigh before looking up at her drearily.

" And that would be…?" She questioned, dreading the answer the youth was going to give her.

" You got yourself a new kunoichi!" She replied, feigning gleefulness horribly.

The Hokage rolled her eyes and stood up, her gaze bouncing between the two ANBU who awaited orders.

" Neither of you are to utter a word of what you overheard today; This information is ANBU commander and Elder restricted until we decide on what to do about the matter. Do you understand?"

Both gave a nod before walking out of the room. Tsunade turned to Tayuya, who had redirected her gaze back to the window.

" Before I forget, there is someone here to see you. Would you like for me to send him in?"

Tayuya waved a hand disregardfully, still staring out the window.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Tsunade wondered if the girl even heard what she had said, but just shrugged it off. Walking out into the hall, she noticed both ANBU standing above the slouched form of Naruto. Upon closer inspection, it proved that he was fast asleep, drool dripping onto the tile from the corner of his mouth. The closer of the two ANBU gave her a questioning look to which she gave him an amused nod; you could practically feel the unadulterated joy radiating off of him.

In one swift kick to the stomach, Naruto was wide-awake, shouting profanities that resounded in the entire building. When he noticed his surroundings, he gave a sheepish smile while wiping his mouth on the sleeve of the orange jacket; he had draped it over himself as a makeshift blanket. Putting the jacket back on and zipping it up, he stood and turned to the Godaime.

" Done already? I was hoping for another hour down there!"

" Yeah. We're done, Naruto." He saw the look of dismay play across her face before she could cover it. He gave her a worried glance.

" What's wrong, Obaa-chan?"

She immediately put up one of Naruto's cheerful facades and ruffled his hair.

" Nothing's wrong, brat. Tayuya gave us the information we needed, so you don't have to worry about her anymore."

He gave her a distasteful look and swatted her hand away, earning a chuckle from the woman.

" You can go ahead on in. I informed her of your visit."

His smile instant snapped to attention in an instant, making her visibly wince. She found it very disturbing how fast this boy's cheerful side can kick in.

" Okay, I'll go on in then. See you later, Obaa-chan!" He shouted as he entered the room. Unbeknownst to him, as soon as he left the hall, Hatake Kakashi appeared and started talking to the Godaime with a mischievous smile under his thin facemask.

When he closed the door, he turned to see Tayuya facing him with a slight… apologetic look? He blinked twice before walking over and taking a seat. She mumbled something incoherent while looking down, so he leaned in closer.

" What?"

She did it again. A slight amused look crossed his face and he decided to push a little further.

" I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Would you mind saying it a little louder?"

She raised her head and shot him an annoyed glare.

" I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier, you prick!"

Although he still held an expression of amusement, his response was sincere.

" Apology accepted, Tayuya."

She huffed and looked off to the side, thinking of a way to switch subjects since she wasn't one to ask forgiveness.

" Why do you call that woman Obaa-chan? She doesn't look a day over 25 to me." She blurted out.

He frowned when she abruptly changed the subject before his mind started to concentrate on what she'd asked. When Naruto's smile broadened and he started giggling, she shuffled further away from him on the bed. As his little fit ended, his smile turned into a sly grin.

" Obaa-chan wastes chakra in keeping up a henge that changes her appearance for the whole 'youthful' look. She's actually around 50."

Tayuya shook her head in disbelief as Naruto burst out laughing again. Then, something managed to reach his ears other than his own heavy chuckle. It was light and pleasant, a very mellow tone to hear. His eyes snapped open and his chortling came to an abrupt end as he realized what it was making the sound. He looked over at Tayuya, astounded that she could produce such harmonic laughter.

When she saw him staring at her, the redhead stopped and looked over at him inquisitively.

" What?"

" You're… laughing."

Her irritated glare returned.

" What of it?" She growled.

The blonde waved his hands defensively.

" Nothing! You don't need to be so defensive. I'm just saying you should do it more often. It's very… nice."

She blinked before turning her head away from him with an 'Oh'. Once again getting uncomfortable with the current conversation, Tayuya ran through ideas to change the topic. She was about to start talking until she heard a loud rumble coming from beside her. She glanced over at the blonde boy with a smirk plastered on her face. He offered a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

" Heheh. I was going to get something to eat until I got sidetracked by Obaa-chan and came here. You don't mind if I leave, do you?"

She shook her head and he once again left her in peace, throwing a 'See you later' over his shoulder. She leaned back down to rest with a content smile on her face.

_' I still think these people are too damn trusting. But… I can live with it. I might even like living here compared to that shithole Orochimaru had us in.'_

She felt a pang of sorrow at remembering her deceased comrades… partners… friends. She lied there and wondered if she could ever get over the loss until sleep finally consumed her once more.

* * *

_The next day…_

It was now 9:45AM and Naruto was standing in Tsunade's office with Tayuya, who was situated in a chair, still wearing her patient gown. They had been waiting for the Hokage to show up for the past thirty minutes. Naruto had gotten an early wake up call by some unknown messenger at nine. When you stay up late, having nothing planned for the next day, and are awoken by a Chuunin with a note that early, you tend to be cranky. Unfortunately for said messenger, a certain angry Kyuubi vessel threw him down the flights of stairs at the apartment building. The Genin had cursed the Godaime's existence to the high Heavens as he did his morning routine and ate his breakfast of instant ramen. All of these events lead to where he was now, still waiting for the old bat to arrive.

" Why does she bother making us wake up this early if she isn't going to be here herself until later? Stupid Obaa-chan…" The blonde grumbled to himself, still half asleep.

On cue, Tsunade walked through the door to be greeted by a yawn from the redhead and a curse from the blonde.

She instantly glared at him.

" Next time I send a messenger to your residence, Naruto, I expect him to return the same way I sent him."

He made a pitiful attempt at a glare through half-lidded eyes.

" Isn't my fault your errand boy can't watch his step." He mumbled.

" There was a footprint on the back of his vest, Naruto! How could that possibly not be you're…? Forget it. Let's get down to business. I suggest you take a seat, brat."

" No thanks, I'll stand. Now, what could you possibly want from me- Er, us this early?"

Tsunade noticed the odd look Tayuya was giving her, so she decided to get to the heart of the matter.

" Well, like the nurse told you this morning Tayuya, you're fit enough to leave the hospital though you mustn't do many activities put a lot of stress on your spine."

Her hazel orbs shifted over to the peeved blonde leaning against the wall.

" And as you know, the agreement between us was she be under the supervision of a guardian at all times."

He quirked a brow.

" Yeah, so? What does that have to do with-"

Naruto froze. She was not suggesting what he thought she was suggesting. Tsunade noticed the perplexity on his face and immediately gave it to him straightforward.

" Yes, you'll be her guardian from now on and she will be staying at your apartment. The arrangements have been made so there is no more discussion on the matter."

* * *

Every moment Naruto thought it couldn't possibly get any worse, fate always seemed to backhand him across the face with another twisted way of making his life even more miserable. Now, the atrocity it dished out came in the form of a redheaded, foulmouthed young woman. He knew fate could be cruel at times, but this was just plain sadistic. Was there not a shred of mercy in the universe with his name on it? Or was it all one big catastrophic event after another to ruin his already tormented existence? He came to the conclusion it was the latter when he later awoke in Tsunade's office and learned – right before he blacked out again from denial – everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks turned out to be real. Words simply could not suffice how much Naruto thought he was born into this world utterly screwed.

* * *

R&R Please. Constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. So are flames, I need a good laugh. 


End file.
